Cross My Heart, Hope to Die
by LaLaLa Peace
Summary: Bella is a vampire who seems to have had no purpose to her immortal life, at least not until now. She meets a shy golf player, Edward, who provokes a strange feeling. Will a promise be stronger than morality itself? Will love prevail against all odds?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a story I started in a different document..so refer to DECISIONS, DECISIONS, PLEASE REVIEW! For the first two chapters! Sorry for any confusion, feel free to give your honest opinion!**

**I, unfortunate as it may be, do not own any charactors and such that talented Stephanie Myer does. Enjoy!**

I rushed around the house, desprate for something that would be suitable to wear. Alice was out of town for a few weeks….where was she when you actually needed her fashion sense??? As pathetic as I was, I needed any advice she could give me…so I decided to text her anyway for advice:

(Bella= bold, Alice= italics)

**ALICE! MAJOR FASHION CRISIS! PLEASE HELP! :P**

_Oooooh! O.o Did my Bella finally get a guy? OMG IS HE HAWTTT????_

**Yes! But let's stay focused! What in the heck do I wear?**

_Hold on…okay I have arranged for Rose to come drop off something…I can't trust your wardrobe…no offence __ She's on her way now! I gtg….but for christ's sake Bella…DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR HAIR! You know I love you….can't wait to hear about your new guy! Call me later with the scoop! I want the FULL scoop!_

**Ok Alice…I can't thank you enough! Ttyl! Love ya!**

Once I put down my phone on my mom's chrome kitchen counter, I jogged up the stairs, locked the bathroom door while wary of my "sister's" presence, and stripped down as the water heated up. Steam soon flooded the bathroom and I stepped into the cloudy haze of the shower.

I squeezed the last of my favorite kiwi-lime shampoo out of the bottle and massauged the green foam into my soggy waves. In honor of the special occasion, I even used some of my apricot shower facemask to complete the package. Being my lazy self, this way I wouldn't even need a perfume. If vampre's truly did everything perfect, then I must have been a sad excuse of one. Soon I realized I had used up all the hot water and skipped out, shivering while clutching a towel to my body. I would be yelled at for this later. Dripping and cold I tiptoed into my room…while careful to leave as little puddles as I could along the way.

When I swung open the door who else would be waiting for me than Rosalie, her usual European supermodel self, grinning and waving a drycleaning bag in the air.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!!!!" She squealed, twirling around the room. I mean I was unbelievablely excited for tonight, but this was a little much coming from her. I tried to grab the plastic hanger that poked out the top, but she yanked it away full force and continued to dance around the sunlit bedroom.

"Rosalie! Give it now! I'm freeeeezing!" I playfully yelled, but it came out weird on account of my chattering teeth. Eventually she surrendered (and calmed down a little as well) and revealed what was inside of the myserious Alice bag. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw what was inside he package. A floral spring dress rippled down to around knee length, and Alice had even included a leather bracelet, cute stud earrings, and tan sandals to match. It was absolutely perfect.

"Thank you so freakin much! Ahhhh.." I snatched the dress from the hanger and slid it over my now dry body. It flowed smoothly over me and I sighed contently when I saw my reflection. It was tight at the top and gradually got more loose as the dress got longer. Perfection. That's what you expect from a fashion forward friend like Alice, but she didn't fail to amaze me with her talent every time she exhibited her ideas.

I switched on my small iPod player and it started to blare "Blue Lips" by Regina Spektor. Rosalie and I sang along to the amazing lyrics as she straightened by hair and applied simple makeup, playing up my eyes with a creamy brown and black mascara. Rosalie bid farewell once her work was done and I paced around the house, putting mac and cheese on the table for Delia, my little "sis" for my parents would be home in an hour from their work as realitors. When I finished this task I hurridly cleaned up the makeup mess Rosalie had left behind and checked if the hot water had a chance to come back.

Nope. Still cold. I worried about when it would come back on as I heard a knock at the door. At full vampire speed I zipped down the wooden stairs, scrawled out a message to my parents so they would know where I was, and told Delia goodbye. I opened the door to reveal what I hadn't seen in so long. I saw _him, _holding a handful of fresh picked sunflowers and daisies. And smiling the most beautiful smile I had ever seen in the 100+ years I had lived.

In a stupid daze I thanked him for the flowers and ran inside to get a vase to put them in. Just then, I text appeared on my cellphone that was still on the countertop….I reached for it and realized I had missed a text from an unknown number…

A bloodcurdiling scream gagged in my throat and my lips soon became a straight line of temper, It was all I could do not to collapse right there on the kitchen floor. This wasn't just an "Hey wasssup?" text….no….this was one,

One that would change my life forever.

**So what did you guys think? I know I haven't updated in so long but I am full of fresh new ideas! I'll be sure to post the other part of my other story soon! In the meantime, tell me your thoughts? Any suggestions, comments, ideas, jokes, etc. are welcome! I love you all and keep reading, there is more to surely come!**

**Luvs and hugs,**

**~LaLaLa Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella?" Edward stumbled into the kitchen with a worried crease in-between his eyes. Soo cute….

I force myself back to reality and realize I'm crouched down on the floor, clutching my cell phone for dear life. Must think. Gotta get this human to safety.

"Yeahh…I'm. Fine. Let's go!" I failed at sounding calm, cool, and collected. I leapt to my feet a little to eagerly and slammed my phone on the counter once more.

"Is there something wrong?" His concern escalated a bit, but there was no real panic yet. Good. I must not let him know. Or my family. Oh god! I forgot my little sister!

I sprint up the stairs at full vampire speed, ignoring the shocked expression on my date-to-be's face. I grab my sis, flip her over my shoulder, and speed down the stairs once more. I hate that I can't explain to her what's going on, but I can't put her into any more danger.

"GO! LEAVE NOW AND NEVER COME BACK!" I scream towards Edward, my voice full of emotion but unable to cry. Damn immortality.

I know I'll probably never see him again, and it tears me apart inside. But right now, all I can focus on is getting my little sis to safety.

I turn to run out the door, and I see something I wouldn't expect in a million years. (Literally, I could live that long) A man crying.

Edward was standing in the doorway, arms crossed, and determined expression on his face. Despite the unfailingly, human tears that slid down those perfectly chisled cheeks, all I could see was his extreme beauty.

"Bella, I haven't known you for more than a week, but I have strong feelings about you…I know this is quick but I think…I think I'm in love with you. I won't stop fighting for a chance. Whatever is going on, I'll have your back."

Okay. My heart just melted. Or exploded. Or both. But before I can respond, my phone rings again. This time it's a call. One that I can't escape.

**Sorry it's kinda short guys, but I felt the need to upload. If you guys wanna find out what happens, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
